Stoned Chapter 1
by Current UserName
Summary: It is 1 year after the events of Things Change and Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo and Beast Boy thinks Terra is still out there.
1. Chapter 1- Terra Returns

***I do not own Teen Titans**

Stoned

Robin was in the roof, playing with Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire playing volleyball. "Yes!" Robin said. "My team wins!" "That was some game. I'm going to see if Terra's doing okay." Beast Boy told the others. "I thought you were over with her." Cyborg said. "What? I never said that." "Okay then." Cyborg replied. "Well, see you later." Robin said as he was going inside. "I should come to." Raven said in a monotonic voice. "And I should come too!" Starfire said. "It has been so long since I've seen our friend Terra!" "Nah, you guys stay. I kinda want to com alone." Beast Boy said. "Maybe someday." "Oh, okay then." Starfire said. "Tell our friend Terra I said hi!" Beast Boy then formed into a pterodactyl and flew to Terra's house.

(At Terra's school)

"Alright class, If you can hand me your tests you can leave class early." The teacher said. "Hey Terra, what are you going to do for summer?" Amber asked. "Ehh, pretty much nothing yet." The class bell rang. "See you after summer class." "See ya Terra!" Amber shouted. "See ya!" Terra replied back. Terra waited everyone to go home. 30 minutes passed for all the classmates to leave. "No sound." Terra said. She grabbed out her gloves and went outside. She lifted a rock and hoped on it and controlled it to her apartment.

(Back to Beast Boy) 

Beast Boy was Half-Mile from Terra's apartment when he gets a call from his communicator. "Hello?" Beast Boy answered. "Beast Boy, where are you?" Robin asked. "Near Terra's house,Why are you asking me?" "Because Slade is attacking Downtown! We need your help!" Robin said. "Call the Titans East then. They are the nearest." Beast Boy suggested. "Okay. Thanks." Robin replied. Beast Boy landed in the backyard of Terra's apartment and sneaked in.

Terra was in her room taking a nap.

(Terra's dream)

"No! I will never tell Beast Boy that I remember him! I will never!" Terra shouted. "You will my apprentice. You will." Slade said. Then a vase shattered and woke Terra up. "Hello? Anyone out there?" Terra said. She walked and got surprised that Beast Boy was here. "Beast Boy!" She shouted. "What are you doing here? In my friend's apartment?" "I wanted to see you. I missed you." Beast Boy said. "I missed you too Beast Boy." Terra said. "How did you escape from your stoned grave?" Beast Boy asked. "When Raven's dad, Trigon, made everyone stone (Episode The End Pt. II). It reversed the spell off from me," Terra said.

(Terra's flashback).

"Where am I?" Terra said, weakly. "Why is this place ruined?" Terra walked out of the cave and into the destroyed town. "What happened?" Terra said to herself. She was then hit by a Black And White Beast Boy. "Beast Boy!" Terra said! "I am so happy to see you!" "Ugh, If it isn't TERRA." Said Evil Beast Boy. "You aren't happy to see me?" Terra asked. "Of COURSE. You betrayed me." "No I didn't!" cried Terra. She then picked up a rock with her powers and threw it at evil Beast Boy. "I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to defeat somebody else." Evil Beast Boy said.

(End of flashback)

"That's why I pretend not to know you." Terra said. "That wasn't me Terra. That was an alternative version of me. Trigon set a spell on us." Beast Boy said. Then the door knocked. "Quick hide! I can't let my friends know you are here!" Terra whispered. Beast Boy then formed into a rat and ran into the bath room. "Coming!" Terra said. "I left my keys inside my room. Let me go get it." Amber said. She quickly ran into her room and went out of the house. "Beast Boy, It's clear." Terra said. "Okay." Beast Boy ran out of the restroom. "How'd you ended up here?" Beast Boy asked.

(Flashback after Evil Beast Boy left)

"No, it can't be!" Terra said in her mind. "He hates me, He hates me, he hates me!" Terra said. Terra then curled into a ball and slept. She then heard a voice. "Fathers are kind!" Zaps Trigon. "Father raise you! I was protected by the monks of Azarath. "Zaps Trigon. "I was raised by my friends. THEY are my family, THIS is my home. And YOU are not welcome here." She was hiding behind a crumbled building until she was then in the park.

(End of flashback)

"Then Amber saw me. I was then adopted by her." Terra said. "She told me to forget about you and the others because she thought they would hate me after everything I've done, "But we don't Terra." Beast Boy said. He stopped talking for a while. "Terra, I know this isn't a good time to say it. But here it goes…" Beast Boy paused for a minute. "I love you." "I love you too." Terra smiles. "Well… want to come with me to the carnival where we first went to our first date?" Beast Boy asks. "It got the best rollercoasters there." Beast Boy jokingly says. Terra giggles. "Sure I would love to go out with you. At 8?" "At 8."Beast Boy smiles. Beast Boy then leaves as a pterodactyl. "Sure Terra, See you at 8."

Chapter Ends here

**Soon I will make another chapter**


	2. Chapter 2-The Date

***I do not own teen titans**

Chapter 2-The Date

"So, you ready to go?" Beast Boy asked. "Yep," Terra said. It was 8:00. Terra was wearing a yellow/black shirt that goes to the waist with an undershirt in the bottom of the shirt, black pair of jeans, and a black leather jacket (what? Black fits everything). Hop on! Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and Terra mounted herself up on top of Beast Boy.

Well, were here. "Come on! Let's go to the Rollercoaster!" Terra said as she pulled Beast Boy. Beast Boy and Terra rode the rollercoaster about 14 times, went inside the maze of mirrors, then went for popcorn. Where do wanna go now?" Beast Boy asked. "Hmm… Let's see here… Oh the sky trains!" Terra said "That's a good idea!" Beast Boy said. "Allow me." Beast Boy said. He transformed into a Pterodactyl and flew to the nearest Sky train. "Nice view." Terra said. "Yeah." said Beast Boy. Beast Boy looked at Terra's sparkling eyes. Terra looked at Beast Boy's eyes. Then they came closer. Then they both finally came close and kissed. "Tonight was fun." Beast Boy said as he was putting his arms around her neck. "Yes, but it's going to be not fun now." Slade then came out from the shadows and attacked Boy. He fell a good 9 feet from the sky train. "No!" Terra shouted. She then used her powers and hit Slade on the head. "You might want to wish never did that." Slade said. Slade then threw Terra 10 feet off the ground next to Beast Boy. "How did he get so hard to defeat him? Slade then jumped from thy sky train. "You cannot defeat me. You need me Terra, you need me." Slade replied to Terra as he threw Beast Boy into the Maze on Mirrors. "Come with me." "NO!" Terra shouted. She used her powers and submerged Slade with a huge rock. "You need me.'' Slade said. Slade continued saying the same word over and over until he exploded. "Beast Boy? Where are you?" Terra shouted. "In here." Beast Boy was badly injured. "I will find help.'' Terra said. "No, don't. Use my communicator." Beast boy said weakly. "Okay." Terra said.

(Back at the Titans Tower)

"Boo yeah!" Cyborg says. "The T-car is fully up-to-date!" "Will it ride faster than before?" Robin said. "Yep. It has a new turbo system and…" he was interrupted by Raven. "There is trouble at the abandoned Amusement Park." Raven said. "Titans, go!'' Robin said.

(Back to Beast Boy and Terra)

"I called the Titans. They will be here." Terra said. "O-Okay." Beast Boy said weakly. Starfire was the first one to arrive. "My friend Terra! You came back?" Starfire asked. "Yep. Still remember you." Terra said. "How did you came back from your stony form?" Starfire asked to Terra. "Beast Boy will tell you later. He is hurt." Cyborg was the second to arrive. "Is everything alright?" Cyborg asked. "No, everything is not alright. Our friend Beast Boy is badly hurt." Starfire said. "Wait for Raven. She can heal him." Cyborg explained. "Terra?! Is that you? Is that REALLY you?" Cyborg said, curiously. "Yes. Beast Boy will tell you later." Terra said. Raven was the third one followed by Robin. "Terra is that..." Robin was then interrupted by Terra. "Yes, I am the REAL Terra. But can you please help Beast Boy?" Terra asked. "I can help." Raven said. "But we need to get back to the Tower.

(15 minutes later)

"I will put Beast Boy in the medical room." Raven said. "My boyfriend Robin, what is your plan for now?" Starfire asked. "We can't do anything until Beast Boy is okay." Robin said. "We will do something later. "Okay." Starfire said. "Oh… I hope Beast Boy is okay!" Terra said. "He is going to be okay, friend Terra." Starfire said. "I got bad news." Raven said. "Beast Boy is not doing so well. He is severely injured. We need to take him to a hospital. But the nearest hospital is miles from Jump City." "Why can't you teleport him then?" Cyborg asked. "I don't have enough energy to teleport all the way there." Raven Replied. "Let's use the T-Ship then." Robin said. "That is a good idea." Raven said. "I will get Beast Boy." Terra said. "Okay. I will be warming up the T-Ship." Cyborg said. Terra quickly came back with Beast Boy. "Let's go." Terra said. "Let's go.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

What will you think will happen next? 

Slade comes and kidnaps Beast Boy in the hospital

Beast Boy will die along the way to the hospital

Terra will die

Everyone lives and have a happy ending


End file.
